


Courage And Coffee

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:Arthur needs a cup of coffee and some courage.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 22: All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them. -- Walt Disney<br/>-<br/>A/N:This one is set after prompt 20. This is in the same ‘verse (Modern Camelot) as 11 thru 20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage And Coffee

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: Courage And Coffee**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Summary:** Arthur needs a cup of coffee and some courage.  
 **Warnings:** fluffy  
 **Word Count:** 269  
 **Prompt:** Prompt 22: All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them. -- Walt Disney  
 **Author's Notes:** This one is set after prompt 20. This is in the same ‘verse (Modern Camelot) as 11 thru 20.

 **Courage And Coffee**  
It had been two weeks since he and Gwen had shared that drunken kiss on Merlin’s sofa. Arthur tried to think of an excuse to call her and maybe ask her out. He couldn’t think of a thing.

He wasn’t usually in this area so when he saw the small coffee shop, he was thrilled. He really needed something strong before his meeting. He walked in and the smell was heaven.

His mobile pinged and he looked down for just an instant to check it. That was when he bumped into her.

“Sorry.” A familiar female voice said.

Arthur looked up. “Guinevere! I was just here for coffee. What a surprise!”

“Try the Himalayan roast. It’s to die for. I get some every morning.” Gwen smiled at him. She had been wondering if he was upset about what had happened at Merlin’s.

“I was thinking of calling you. You don’t have to say yes if you don’t want to, but I thought we could go out for supper sometime.” Arthur felt his face flush just a little as she looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes.

Gwen smiled. “I would love to. Tomorrow night?”

Arthur nodded. “About seven?”

“It’s a date! Unless it’s just a supper in which case it’s more like a meeting than a date.” Gwen started to ramble nervously. “I guess it really depends….”

Arthur kissed her softly. He whispered. “It’s a date!”

Gwen stared up at him and nodded with a shocked look on her face.

Arthur smiled as he headed for the door. He had forgotten all about his need for coffee.


End file.
